An athlete running and jumping on a surface will experience great stress to his or her feet, which in turn leads to fatigue and injuries to the foot. Support devices are also used to provide comfort for the wearer. Another purpose of support devices is to enhance performance of the wearer, since the wearer will be able to use the shoe to better advantage. Various devices have been used to provide support for the foot in an athletic setting, thus reducing fatigue and injury, comfort and enhance performance.
Accordingly, it is one of the objects of this invention is to provide a superior cushioning element, helium, in order to reduce injury and fatigue to the wearer.
Another object is to provide comfort to the wearer since helium will allow the sole of the shoe to better fit the foot.
Performance is also an object. Helium gas is lighter than any other support material, thus reducing the weight of the shoe, making it easier to run and jump.
It is also an object to provide support in the shoe which is easy and therefore economical to manufacture.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.